Yuki Onna
by magikedforyou
Summary: Bella is not normal nor did she have a normal life. She meets Carlisle first but than she see's Alice and everything falls into place. Will be M in later chapters DISONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by Vampwriter, hope you like it.**

Bella Aisu POV

I began my journey in the early 1800's by leaving Japan. It had been my home for more than 200 years, as I was born in the late 1500's in the Abukuma Mountains of Japan. The Japanese call me a Yuki Onna, yet I have many names. My birth name is Isabella Marie Aisu, yet I go by Bella Aisu. My mother was what we would now call an Israelite that fell in love with a snow spirit and let him carry her off to Japan where I was born. She died the day that I was born, giving her last breath for me so that I could live. My father had loved my mother so much that he stopped living after I could take care of myself. I was on my own by the time I hit seven years of age and by 16 I was capable of leaving my mountain. The mountain was my home, my sanctuary, and my haven. Maturing very quickly and living all by myself at a young age is a perk of being a Yuki Onna, I also had amazing speed and strength and am practically impossible to destroy. Even though I was born of a mortal woman I was immortal and completely my fathers child. I was born in the snow and ice and that is what I drew my strength from. I had to learn how to control myself before I could go into society. I learned early on that I had a temper and when it flared it destroyed. But eventually I got bored of Japan and wanted to explore the world, wanted to see what else was out there, so I left and took off towards my mother's homeland, modern day Israel.

China

Thibet

Hindostan

Persia

Syria

I had finally arrived on the Mediterranean coast where my mother had lived her life before meeting my father. Traveling had done me good, I had learned to control my power and now I only released it when I needed to. At first I blew up at simple touches, not being able to help myself I had released the power of my mountain and froze the poor people that made contact with me. By the time I hit Hindostan I only froze people that got me mad, which was more often than not. It was in Syria that I got my temper under control and was able to hold myself back even if people got me ticked off.

Even though I was out of my element I lived on the coast of the Mediterranean for 70years. I hide myself away when the locals started to talk; I fished when I was hungry, and sold my homemade trinkets when I needed money. It was fun for a while but I got bored and decided to see the world. So I took off again, by than I was in the Ottoman Empire.

Crossing into Russia I traveled to the East to visit my home before I left again. Traveling through Russia I heard of their plans to try and get a new port, in warmer waters. Hurrying to Japan, I got there just in time to see them declare war. That was the first war that I participated in and the first time I met a vampire. I became a sailor and defended my homeland. After the war I went to visit Europe.

Hungary

Austria

World War 1 was declared while I passed over into Italy. I again entered the war, but this time I dressed as a male and entered as a soldier. I used my power to protect my buddies and myself, no bullet could penetrate my shield of ice and if it did I healed right up and kept coming. Even though I killed humans it was the vampires that I was after, those four years were the bloodiest of my life. I killed the same amount of people in that war compared to all the innocent people I killed before I could control my power and plenty of vampires to satisfy my appetite. After being in the trenches that long, seeing people dying all around me I decided that I would never kill another person unless they deserved it.

Feeling pulled to the West I left Germany and went to the United Kingdom but before I could get on a ship headed for the United States, Japan got into another war. I was a nurse in the Russian Civil war and also in the Second World War. After the war I hitched a ride over to the United States through some sailors that I became friends with. I had finally arrived at what felt like would be my new homeland. I spent the next 60years in hiding gaining money and food when I could. I slowly drifted northwest in my journey and eventually came across a small town in the Upper Peninsula of Washington called Forks.

**Hopefully I did okay with the countries, old maps are really hard to read on the Internet for some reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Aisu POV

To keep up appearances I had to either get a job or get a job, since I had not ever gone to school I decided to get a job instead. I became a nurse at the local hospital, told them I was 19, needed a job and handed over some fake papers. I was hired the next day and began a year of boredom, raking in some money.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen stepped into my life on August 21, 2006. I didn't think much of him; he was a young genius that was trying help. A month in I was transferred to Dr. Cullen's medical staff, and that is when I started to notice he was a vampire.

"Bella, forceps please." I was helping Dr. Cullen perform an easy surgery on a middle age man when I decided to question him.

"Dr. Cullen, why are you here?" I whispered faster than human ears could pick up but I knew he could hear me.

"I knew something was different about you Bella, you are far to graceful to be a human." His eyes quickly locked onto mine before they looked down again at the man.

"What are you doing here vampire!" By the time I said vampire I was hissing it out as my face turned stony.

"I am here saving lives, Bella, the same as you." He stated calmly as he stuck his hand in the guys stomach.

"You are different."

"Yes, I am. If you wouldn't mind, do you think we can continue this conversation later at a more appropriate time?" He stopped working and looked over at me, waiting for my answer.

"When and where?"

"You can meet me tonight at my house and we can talk there freely, my family wont bother us."

"You better not try anything Cullen, I am better than you." I looked him square in the eye looking for any hostility.

"You have nothing to fear Bella."

"I better not." He smiled at me before he turned back to the man on the table.

"Scissors, please." Dr. Cullen reached out his hand toward me as he focused on his task at hand.

I left work early to get ready for tonight. I needed to make an impression but I also had to be careful. I didn't know exactly what I was getting into because, well, I have never sat down to talk with a vampire before. It was usually us fighting to the death, and so far I had always come out the victor. But this was different, I was going to a vampires layer to talk to them, about what, I really don't know.

I took a shower when I got home to get ride of the hospital smell before I got dressed. Looking through my closet I pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on before I went back in to look for a t-shirt. I ended up wearing a pair of nice jeans with an Evanescence t-shirt before throwing on an old leather jacket. Looking up at the clock I decided I should head out, so I laced up my pair of black tennis shoes before I grabbed my keys and headed out.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway 30min. later and drove up to the house in my trusty red truck. Knowing that they heard me pull up I took a deep breath before I opened up my door and stepped out. Pausing for a second I straightened out of my crouch and walked up to the front door before ringing the doorbell.

"Hello Bella, please come in. My name is Esme, Carlisle will be down in just a minute." She smiled as she beckoned me into her home.

**Hopefully you guys like it so far.**

**I know nothing about surgical instruments or procedures, and I don't pretend to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written sooner but school started again and I got busy.**

**Wanted to tell you guys that I am not a major writer and I only do short chapters otherwise I wouldn't get very far in stories b/c I would get too frustrated.**

Bella Aisu POV

Walking in to Dr. Cullen's home I noticed right away that these vampires were different. It was how their house was decorated, for one it was decorated normally, well normal for a human. There was a huge couch in front of, what looked like an expensive entertainment center. To the left was a fancy dinning room area, which is funny because they probably never use it. Straight ahead beyond the well-used television area was what looked like the kitchen in pristine condition. Sitting down in a chair with the back to the wall I noticed that there was a piano right next to the front door. Finishing looking around I glanced up at Esme, who looked like she wanted to hug me.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Esme glanced at the kitchen before she brought her eyes back to me.

"No thank you. Will Carlisle be long?" For some reason I could not be mad or talk back to Esme. She seemed so innocent yet strong at the same time and I was not going to corrupt that.

"I'm right here Bella. Would you like to come up to my office or would you like to talk down here." Apparently he wasn't going to hide his speed from me anymore since I knew that he was a vampire.

"Here is fine." There was no way in hell that I would go up there, I still didn't know who he was.

"Okay, that is fine. Now let us talk." Sitting down on the love seat across from me, he calmly placed his hands in his lap as Esme sat next to him.

"How many of you are here."

"Well, you have already met my wife Esme . . ."

"By wife you mean mate, right?"

"Yes, sorry about that. We like to refer to our mates as wife or husband; we have even gone as far as to get married because that is what we believe. There are two other mated couples living here and one single, but we consider ourselves to be a family. Me and Esme are the parents and we have five children."

"So, there are seven vampires living here."

"Yes, there's me and Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and Alice. Rosalie and Emmet have been together since Emmet was changed, and Jasper and Edward took a while to figure out they were meant for each other. Alice is the only single vampire in our family, though she is searching for her mate. Even though we are a large coven you have nothing to fear of us. We do not drink from human's . . ."

"How are you still living if you don't drink blood?"

"I never said we didn't drink blood, I said we didn't drink human blood. We like to call ourselves vegetarian vampires in the sense that we drink from animals. Even though it is against our nature we do not want to harm humans and try our hardest not to, but we do make mistakes every once in awhile. But we have never killed anyone."

"Where are the others?"

"They should be along shortly, I didn't want to scare you away."

"I would not run away scared Cullen, there is more to me than meets the eye."

"So it seems. Would you mind telling us what you are?"

"Yes, I do mind. I think it is time for me to leave." Getting up I made my way over to the door only to be shoved aside as four yelling vampires made their way into the house.

"What the hell, Emmet!" A tall blonde vampire was glaring at the huge vampire as she yelled at him; surprisingly he looked slightly scared.

"It wasn't my fault, that human is just really clumsy." The big vampire took a step towards the tall blonde only to be stopped by a medium sized build brown hair one.

"You can't just do that!" Man did this guy look pissed.

"Edward is right Emmet, you can't just trip a human because you feel like it." And the calm, blonde haired one steps up to the plate.

"Come on Jasper, you know as well as I do that the kid had it coming." Oh, brown hair turned to the blonde haired.

"It doesn't matter if he had it coming Emmet!" Three vampires ganged up on the big one.

"Children, children. We have a guest." Esme stood up as she made her way over to the four vampires.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Jasper." The blonde haired vampire stuck out their hand, waiting for mine. Feeling slightly agitated I took his hand in a firm shake and squeezing slightly to show him that I was the stronger one.

"Edward." The brown haired one also stuck out his hand and I again obliged and took him in a firm shake.

"Rosalie." Tall blonde gave me a slight head node before glaring at the big guy.

"I'm Emmet." With a big grin he took my hand and shuck it with his huge hand.

"Glad to meet you all but I have to go." Side stepping them I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door only to have my breath knocked out of me.

"Ahhh, hi."

"I'm Alice. Thought I would introduce myself, since everyone else has already." Grabbing her hand, I felt heat race through my fingers up my arm and travel down to burn in my lower stomach. Looking into her eyes, there was another heat rush that went through my body. Gapping like a fish out of water I just watched her smile at me before she glided past me into the house. Turning around I watched her hug everyone in the room except me, why didn't she hug me. Needing to get out of there fast before I did something stupid I ran over to my truck and left without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bored and bored so I wrote a short little chapter and will hopefully post another one tonight or tomorrow but you never now what will come up.**

Bella Aisu POV

I got home amazingly quickly and went straight towards my bedroom. Opening up my closet I delved into the back and dragged out my huge ass trunk. It held all my treasures that I had accumulated throughout the years I had lived on this earth. Dragging it out into the middle of the floor I got up and went over to my dresser. Opening up a jewelry box I fished out a big old brass key and went back over to the trunk. Fitting the key into the trunk I turned it over three times before lifting the cover. Glaring at all the crap that was in may way I started taking things out and setting them to the side. There were multiple letters signed by famous people, lots of photographs, my military uniforms, and lots of little trinkets that had to be moved out of the way so I could reach the one thing that held the most value to me.

Going over to my desk I turned on the light before placing a small, leather bound journal on top of the desk. Sitting down I looked down at it before carefully peeling back the cover to stare at the first page. Line after line in small neat Japanese was written in. In careful detail my father had written down everything about our species, in hope that it would be useful to me. And it was, I had learned everything I knew through this book. Even though my father didn't die right away, he never really talked to me about who I was. I had either learned the hard way or through this book. Slowly I flipped to the end of the book were my father had switched from black to red, he deemed it so important that he wanted it to stand out. I had only ever gotten a few words in before I had to stop. It had never been my time, but now it was and I didn't know if I should read it.

Do Not Read Until You Have Experienced The Mountains Fire!

Our kind is very similar in mating to other creatures that walk

this earth. We mate with one person in our whole life time, we

could meet this person early on or later in our life. We are

drawn to them, there is no resisting the bond that connects us.

Resistance is futile and results in death. If the bond is broken

we will die. Protecting your mate, is protecting yourself.

It is what happened to your mother and I; I could not live

without her, yet I had to keep living long enough to make

sure that you would survive without me. Forgive me.

Sighing, I closed the book with an audible creak before getting up and putting it back where it belonged. Closing the lid with a bang, I shoved the trunk back into my closet where it belonged. I went down into the kitchen and made my self some tea before sitting down and thinking about what just happened.

I had just been leaving the Cullen's house when I stumbled across a pixie at the door. I knew she was a vampire but it didn't seem to fit her, she seemed too innocent. I had taken her hand and was awarded the mountains fire. I had never known what my father was talking about until that moment. I had always wondered what he meant by mountains fire, but now I knew. It was the fire that was light in me when I touched her; it spread across my whole body before settling in my lower stomach. When I lost contact with her though, I felt it near my heart also. It burned strong and fierce within me. But I couldn't just go over there and declare my love that would look insane so I decided to get to know her before I did anything else. Deciding that would be my plan I went to bed with Alice on my mind.

**Japanese is supposed to be vertical, but I translated it for you so you guys could read it, haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wanted to get this up tonight, so it's not as well polished, as I would like.**

**Hopefully I wont get a lot of homework and can work on this story over the weekend.**

Bella Aisu POV

Arriving at the hospital for the morning shift I quickly went over to the locker room to change into my scrubs. Walking over to the nurse's station I greeted everyone before starting the job of making people feel better. It was slightly beneficial for me, talking to all the patients here. I could forget about my problems and focus on theirs, try to heal them instead of trying to deal with my stuff. I was good at my job and even though I was young, I was given a lot of respect.

"Ahh, Bella. I'm going in for surgery and would like it for you to be my assistant."

"Sure, just let me get Sara settled and I'll be right there."

"I start in 20min in exam room 3." Turning on his heels Dr. Cullen left, leaving me in his wake. Finishing up with Sara I made my way down to exam room 3. After five minutes Dr. Cullen entered the room and we started with a very simple procedure of removing of a gallbladder. Whispering in a fast pace Dr. Cullen and I started a conversation.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You rushed out of my house in a hurry last night."

"Well, I had things on my mind."

"I am here to help you if you need it."

"I don't need your help!" I hissed out the last part. I couldn't help it. I'm not the most lovable person in the world. I had gone through too much and trust was a hard thing for me to do. I like Dr. Cullen but I wasn't going to tell him anything about me, he'd have to force it out of me if he wanted it.

"My door will always be open. By the way Alice asked about you."

"What did you tell her?"

"There wasn't much too tell Bella. All I know about you is that you're a nurse that works at the same hospital as me and that you know that vampires exist."

"That's good."

"But she did also say that she was going to get to know you, so you have been warned." Hissing I glared at him only to have him smile at me.

"Don't worry, it's a friendly warning. I just wanted to tell you that there really isn't any avoiding her."

"I guess that's okay."

"Ahh, it looks like were done here. I'll talk to you later than Bella." Finishing up his last stitches he gave me a curt node before heading out.

Finally finishing up my shift I went out to my car only to find a pixie leaning against it. She had on pants that looked like they were painted onto her legs and a bright yellow blouse on that seemed to emphasize her personality. She had on some black-heeled shoes that were at least four inches tall. Dragging my eyes to her face I noticed her shiny plush lips and sparkling golden eyes. Staring at her I couldn't move my eyes away and just stood there for long minutes before she walked over to me.

"Hello Bella. How was your day?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Standing in front of me she snapped her fingers in front of me to get me to snap out of it.

"Ahhh, Yes. What was the question?" Laughing she walked over to my truck and placed her hand on the passenger side door handle.

"Aren't you ready?"

"Ahhh, yes, lets go." Moving over to my truck I let her in before starting it up with a roar. Looking over at her, she gave me a wink before looking out the window again. Coming out of the parking lot I turned for home hoping that my house was clean enough for company.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Aisu POV

Glancing to my right I saw that Alice was indeed sitting in the passenger side of my car. All I remember was getting off my shift and than all of a sudden Alice was coming home with me. I had no idea how that had happened but I was glad it did.

"You better pay attention to the road Bella or your going to miss your turn." Shifting my focus to the road, I saw that she was right and swiftly turned down my lane. Cutting the engine off at my house I got out of the car and went inside with Alice following. My house wasn't very fancy but it was definitely nice, in an old fashion way. It was completely made out of brick on the outside and the inside was a mix between Japanese style and modern day. The doors slide open instead of having to be pushed/pulled open, the dinning table was low to the ground with cushions for chairs, plants adorned area, and all the art was from my homeland. My kitchen was brand new though with stainless steel appliances and the modern bathroom was awesome.

Turning the key in the door, I let my guest and myself into my home. Going straight to the kitchen, which was immediately to the left, I put a kettle of water on the stove to make some tea for me. Alice for her part was looking over everything that she could on this floor without opening any of my doors.

"Spent some time in Japan?" Gabbing my tea I went into the living room and sat down on my couch.

"Yes, it is my homeland."

"How long has it been your homeland?" Dancing over to me she fell gracefully down next to me onto the couch, way too close for my comfort.

"Awhile now." I gulped down some tea to settle my nerves.

"And awhile is what, 20years."

"That's ridiculous, awhile means hundreds of years not in the double digit range."

"So that would what, make you 200years old?" Good, god she is stubborn.

"No, I'm 415years old." Looking up from my tea I saw her taking in the new information with abundance.

"Your as old as Carlisle!" Ahhh, comparing me to an old man, great.

"I wouldn't compare me to him."

"Why not?" She gave me a questioning look, compelling me to answer sincerely.

"Look around you Alice, what do you see?" She looked dazed for a minute before she started to rattle off what was in my house.

"A new t.v., new couch and table; well a new living room set in general. A brand new stainless steal kitchen looks like it was just cleaned. A traditional dinning room setting for Japanese. A lot of Japanese style artwork, and a lot of plants." Sighing in exasperation I tried again.

"What do you not see?" Looking off into the distance for a few seconds, she looked back at me with a sad smile before she spoke.

"No pictures, nothing worn out. It doesn't look lived in." Looking down at my hands I sighed before looking around my house.

"Carlisle has a family, people he loves and who love him in return. He has a life Alice, I don't. I just keep on living with no one at my side. No one to keep me company. No one to hold me at night and tell me everything is going to be okay. Carlisle has so much more than me." By the end I had started to cry a little. This opportunity I had to have Alice was going to slip through my fingers because I was too broken to have her.

"You have me." With that Alice had launched herself at me and had wrapped her arms around me, holding me to her. Crying on her shoulder I gripped her tightly to me, never wanting to let go.

"You must think I'm crazy."

"No, you're just lonely." Pushing her away from me I stood up abruptly.

"I don't need your pity!" With tears streaming down my face and feeling weak I headed for the stairs only to be stopped.

"I don't pity you. Now let me hold you."

"No!" Running past her I made it into my room only to have her right behind me.

"Let me hold you." She took a step towards me and than another until I was backed into a wall with her arms in front of me.

"No!" Looking for an exit my eyes darted around rapidly before landing on her soft inviting ones. Seeing my hesitance she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her. Trying to pull away I started to kick and hit her, getting more and more desperate as the tears continued to fall and she continued to hold me. Finally after a few minutes I stopped and instead wrapped my limbs around her not wanting to let go. She carried me over to my bed and lay down with me as I cried myself to sleep on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice POV

I had a blank spot in my vision for a very long time. I never told anyone so they wouldn't have to worry but sometimes I wish that I did tell someone. Every time I looked into my future to look for my mate, it always came up blank. No matter how hard I looked or how far into the future I looked there was a blank spot to where they were. Not in the sense of everything went black but in the sense were I knew they were standing next to me but when I looked there was nothing there. Like when I looked into the future and there was myself Rose, Emmet and a blank spot where my mate would be standing.

Over time in honing my abilities I was able to see the blank spot better and it started to shape itself in a feminine figure. You cannot mistake a male figure to a female figure, there are just way to many curves on the feminine. The figure was taller than me, which wasn't that hard to accomplish, but was shorter than Rose. They seemed to ooze power; I could practically feel it even though it was just a vision. Figuring out that a female was going to be my mate made me very happy, not that I didn't like males but they could be so gross sometimes. I watched this figure through my visions everyday, wanting to know everything about her before I met her.

We arrived in Forks, Washington in 2005 to live for a few years. That was when everything changed. I started to see her more and more clearly. The first thing that changed was I could hear her; her laughter was the first thing that I heard come out of her mouth. It was beautiful, a nice full rich sound that could fill up a room. Her voice was strong and exerted the power that I could feel oozing off of her. It was like her laughter a nice full sound. I practically fell out of the tree I was in when I first heard her. I was so excited and happy that I danced around the house for a whole week before something else changed.

The first color I saw was a rich chocolate color that bordered on black; it was the color of her hair. It went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades and was wavy, begging me to run my fingers through it. A blazing blue swept me away the first time I saw her eyes, they were filled with so much happiness and joy that I would have cried if I could. Seconds after I saw all that joy in her eyes they changed to ones of pain and sorrow. It took up her whole face as it came into view; it was twisted in such pain that I started gasping for breath as if I could feel her pain as well. In seconds my beautiful vision that I had turned into a nightmare as the world fell away and all that was left was her, curled in on herself trying to hold herself together as tears streamed down her face. Right before my vision ended she looked up at me in such sorrow and whispered one word that I would never forget. "help."

My visions had seemed to end with that one; I couldn't see her again no matter how hard I tried. I settled for painting her. I started with drawing but than I had to add color to show her eyes, the way I remember how happy she was. It was a year before I saw her again, except it wasn't in a vision.

I had literally opened up my door to see her standing there looking very uncomfortable. Taking her hand in a handshake I introduced myself as she just stared at me. After she left I headed straight to my room and left out the window. Running into the woods I thought up a plan to get as near her as I possible could, so I could woe her over. Thankfully it didn't seem it would take much if I took into account how she couldn't take her eyes off of me when she saw me for the first time.

Leaning against her car the next day waiting for her to get off of the work, I wondered how hard I would have to work before I was trusted. As she came out of the hospital she spotted me and stopped in her tracks to give me a once over and than a second over as I tried to get her attention. Not having much success I smirked and sauntered over to her and snapped my finger in her face to snap her out of staring at me. I than tricked her into giving me a ride over to her house so I could seduce her even if she needed very little convincing.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

Waking up I found myself wrapped up in a blanket with Alice holding me. Feeling awful from crying so much last night I tried to get up only to have my arms pinned down by my side by Alice. Trying again I tried to wiggle out of the blanket by going down instead of up. Again Alice constricted her arms around me not letting me go anywhere.

"Can't I go to the bathroom?"

"No, you're stuck here until you start talking." Looking up at her with fear and determination in my eyes I tried to get out of her arms for the third time.

"I wont let you go unless you start talking." Sighing I looked up at her and just stared into her eyes for minutes before letting out a huff and burying my face into her neck. Taking in a deep breath of her scent I started to call upon my powers. Feeling it creep out onto my skin I let it take over covering me completely in a thin sheet of ice. My temperature that had always been on the low side, plummeted to freezing as the ice crawled up my body encasing me in its embrace. Hearing Alice's breath catch in her throat and feeling her fingers dig into my sides I looked up.

"Oh, my god."

"I'm a Yuki Onna, a snow spirit. I was born in the late 1500's and have been on my own practically the whole time." She just lay there holding me, staring at me. I could literally see the cogs turning in her brain, processing all the information that I just gave her. After a minute her fingers let go of my sides to start running up and down them willing the ice to melt so she could touch me.

"Why haven't I heard of your kind before?"

"There aren't many of us out there. We have a penchant of staying on top of our mountain and dying when our lovers die." Still staring at her I slowly reined in my power and let my thin ice-sheet melt, so I could feel her fingers on me.

"Is that what happened to you, Bella? Did your parents die young?" Her question was so blunt, yet said in such a gentle loving voice. I didn't notice I had started to cry until I felt Alice move her hand from my hip to my cheek to whip away my tears.

"My mother died giving birth to me and my father followed her seven years later." Crying I curled myself into Alice gripping her shirt and holding onto her as if she would leave at any second.

"Oh, Bella. I will never leave you. You're stuck with me forever." Looking up at her my tears started to dry up as her finger gently whipped up the ones still streaming down my face. After no more tears fell her hand went to my hair and started stroking it as her other hand held me close to her.

"You're my fire, heart and soul, Alice." Blushing at what I just said I tried to duck my head back to her neck but her hand held my chin refusing to let go, making me look at her. She had a smile that could light up the sun on her face and her eyes sparkled with mischief as she bent her head down to me. Ghosting her breath across my lips my eyes involuntary closed as she kissed me. It was not a fiery demanding kiss, but a slow sensuous one that left me out of breath when she finally broke away from me.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time." Leaning up I claimed her lips with a burning passion that sent my heart into a tailspin. My hands freed themselves from the blanket and pulled it out of the way so I could press my whole body up against Alice's. With Alice's hands running up and down my back and my tongue in her mouth I couldn't help but moan and press myself harder against her as my hands fought for purchase in her hair.

Rolling me over so she was on top her mouth left mine to trail down my neck and to suck on my collarbone. Slowly moving my shirt up to caress my stomach, it was soon taken off my body as her lips descended upon my chest. Moving her hands to cup my breasts she started to massage them as she moved back up to lick my neck. Knowing that I had to stop this before it got out of hand, I pulled her off my neck.

"We got to stop, baby."

"Why?"

"It's too fast. I need time." Huffing she slide off of me, and let me arrange myself. After lying there for a while trying to calm my body down, I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**I don't know if you noticed or not but this chapter is really off and I debated on whether or not to post it but I thought I should b/c I hate it when authors have a random note in their story without having more of the story no matter how bad it can get.**

**Anyway, I'm going to take a break from writing, nothing is coming to me and I don't want to keep giving you garbage.**

**I have no idea how long this break will be, it could only be for a week for all I know.**

**I just need some time to figure out were I want the story to go and to get to writing decently again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long, I have no excuse and wont blindly make one up.**

**I have no more chapters written so the next one wont come right away.**

Bella's POV

Exiting the bathroom I followed my nose to the kitchen down stairs were Alice had started making me breakfast. Walking into the kitchen I saw Alice making the final touches to my breakfast. Well even though it was my breakfast, it was enough food for a family.

"I didn't know exactly what you like to eat in the morning. So, I got rice and miso soup if you want a Japanese meal or I made you pancakes and scrambled eggs if you're into that. But I can make something else if that's what you want."

"No, I think this is enough food." Grabbing some chopsticks and a fork, I sat down on a bar stool and started to dig in. Fifteen minutes later I was full but nowhere near finishing all the food that Alice had made.

"Jeez, Alice. There is so much food here. Next time don't make so much."

"Well, Bella. For next time would you rather have me make Japanese or an American breakfast?"

"Japanese breakfast." Getting up I helped Alice clean up the dishes and than wandered over to the living room with Alice right on my tail. Sitting down on the couch, Alice plopped herself right next to me. Swiveling her body towards me she pursed her lips as to say something but than thought better of it and just looked at me, smiling.

"So, what do we do now?" Alice's eyes left my face and roamed my body.

"Well. . . we could go shopping or we could talk." Groaning, I looked everywhere but at Alice.

"Okay, we can talk."

"What! You don't want to go shopping!" Alice gasped and grabbed her heart like it was breaking and put her hand on her forehead pretending she was going to faint.

"Not really." I mumbled.

"Well, one of these day's I will get you to go shopping with me and you will love it."

"If you say so."

"I do." Alice stated with a gleam to her eye.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Yes. I know the perfect spot." Getting up we made our way outside and stopped just outside the woods.

"Do you want to be carried bridal style or piggy back?" Turning towards me, getting ready to pick me up.

"What?" I gasped, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Well, to get there I'm going to run. So, do you want bridal style or piggy back?"

"Piggy back."

"You don't want to be my bride?" Blushing I mumbled yes, but too quiet for Alice to pick up on. She just laughed and flung me up on her back before taking off at incredible speeds. The woods flew passed and before I knew it Alice had stopped and was letting me down. Glancing around I saw that we were on a cliff looking out towards the ocean.

"This is beautiful Alice."

"That's what I thought too when I first found it." She gracefully fell to the forest floor, folding her legs pretzel style as she gazed out across the ocean. I quickly followed suit and sat down next to her. Gazing out across the ocean, we sat in silence for a few minutes before Alice turned and looked at me expectantly.

"So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Well, I don't know much about your species. And from what you have told me, it's on purpose."

"Yep." I nodded along with my verbiage.

"Just compare yourself to a vampire."

"Well, to start off I'm stronger than you when I call upon my spirit. My spirit is where my powers lay. Even when I don't call upon my spirit I am stronger than humans. I am faster than humans but compared to vampires I am slow. I can't outrun them but I am much more clever than a regular vampire and can easily evade them. My eye sight is slightly better than yours but my other senses are just higher than humans, nothing compared to a vampires." She looked at me with slight awe but she nodded as in comprehending everything that I just told her.

"What about what you did earlier." I knew she was going to bring it up. It was the easiest way to show people I was different and everybody that I showed wanted to know everything about it, not that I could blame them it was pretty cool.

"That was my spirit, so to say. As long as there is moisture in the air I can form ice and snow. What you saw was me forming a shield over my body, to protect it. It's my way of making my skin stronger than a vampire's skin. And don't worry, my skin is stronger than a human's skin, just not as diamond tough as yours, compare it to steel."

"Wow." Alice looked at me with wonder, like I was a cool new toy that her parents just bought her. There was a gleam to her eyes that told me that even though I was different that she wasn't going to treat me as different.

"Well, it's normal. Don't you have a power?" I asked her, excepting a yes, since in my experience a lot of vampires had something different about themselves.

"I do, actually. I can see into the future." She exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Well, it's not as clear cute as it sounds. The person has to make a conscious choice for me to see it." Her brow furrowed at that thought, like she didn't like it. It was so cute.

"That is still really cool."

"Not as cool as you."

"That was really corny Alice."

"But you liked it."

"Yes, I did." Laughing we leaned back on our elbows and watched the sun go down talking about random things we liked to do. Once the sun went down we ran back to my place, yes, I said we. As in I wasn't carried, Alice couldn't run as fast as she normally would have but that was okay. Going up to my room I fell asleep thinking about the shopping trip I was going on next weekend that Alice had roped me into before we parted ways that night.

**Hopefully you like it so far.**

**If you want to see something happen in the story, just tell me and I will try to make it happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

The week went by fast. In between work and Alice there was little time to think. Everyday at work I was assigned to Dr. Cullen and we would spend the days talking. We surprisingly had a lot in common. We both like to help people and make them better, and since we were both about the same age we liked to talk about the past; how things were and how they had changed. By the time I got home I was worn out but Alice didn't let me get any rest. We played games when I came back from work, took walks at dusk and talked till I fell asleep. It was a great week and than the weekend came. Alice stayed over on Friday like she did everyday that week and woke me nice and early on Saturday.

"Wake up Bella. Come on get up sleepy head we have a big day today." She slipped the sheets off my body and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"What time is it?" I groggily sat up while searching for my clock.

"6am sharp." Kissing my cheek again she got up and danced her way to my closet and started picking out my clothes.

"Come on, get your sweet ass into the shower. We got a mall to get to." Laughing I got up and dragged my sleepy ass into the bathroom and started up the shower. Taking off my clothes I waited a couple of minutes to get the shower to warm up before hopping in. Lathering up I started to sing along to the radio that was playing and before I knew it I started to hear Alice singing along too. Half an hour later I was dressed and making my way down stairs to eat a quick breakfast before Alice dragged me out of the house to go clothes shopping.

"Why do we have to go again?"

"Because you promised me." Smiling at me she took away my dishes and cleaned them up before putting them away into the cupboard.

"Well, might as well get this day over with."

"We are going to have the best day ever." Mumbling under my breath I let her drag me out of my house and into her yellow porch. Surprisingly Alice made the ride to the Seattle really fun. We sang along to most of the songs that came on over the radio and the off time was met with peaceful silence.

Arriving at the mall she dragged me into the first place she saw and immediately bundled me up with a dozen clothes to try on. I never stepped out of the dressing rooms after that. Every store we came across I was immediately loaded up and than never came out of the dressing rooms until Alice was done with the store. Thankfully she heard my stomach growling and led me over to the food court.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"Ummmmmm, how about a sub." Getting my food I made my way over to Alice who was busy talking on the phone. Sitting down I ate my sub while listening to Alice talk about what she got me to either Rosalie or Esme. Finally finishing her phone call just as I was finishing my sub she glazed over with a vision.

"Yayyy. It is going to be so much fun. Esme is going to love to cook for you and you can finally meet everyone again. My room is fabulous and you will love Carlisle study, you can probably borrow a book if you want to."

"What?"

"I just had a vision and you said yes to coming over to my house tomorrow. Unless you don't want to come." She looked up at me through big doe eyes and a pout on her lips.

"Well, since I already said yes, of course I'll come over."

"You are going to love it." Smiling up at me she grabbed my hand and we were off shopping, yet again. We visited a seven more stores before she tried to drag me into Victoria Secret. I was stubborn as hell and she eventually agreed to let me wait outside while she was off buying my delicates. We had a hard time fitting in her porch, as there were so many bags of clothes. The last thought that passed through my mind before I drifted off to sleep in the car was where all the clothes were going to go, as my closet was not that big. Arriving back home, Alice gently woke me up to tell me that I was home and than promptly put me to bed while she unloaded the car and started putting my clothes away.

Waking up the next morning to the smell of sizzling bacon, I headed to the bathroom to take car of my business before making my way down the stairs.

"I thought you could use a little variation in your breakfasts, so I made you pancakes and bacon."

"Thanks Alice. So, when are we leaving to go visit your family?"

"Right after your done eating. And don't worry this is a very informal meeting, so you can relax."

Alice's house was big. I know that I have seen it before but this time I was much more relaxed and confident. Walking up the front steps with Alice's hand in mine, we walked right in. Carlisle and his wife, Esme, were the first one's I saw and I was immediately taken in for a hug and a handshake as they welcomed me into their house. Jasper was next with a handshake and a how do you do, with Edward right behind him with a smirk on his face and another handshake. Rosalie just glared at me from her magazine and didn't even get up from her chair. Emmet was the last one to greet me but it looked like he was holding back because when he came to greet me he pretty much ran at me with a huge smile on his face and grabbed me in for a bear hug. To say I was surprised was an understatement as I went into a defensive mood and covered myself with ice.

Emmet was so surprised to all of a sudden be holding an ice cube that he dropped me on accident, while the rest of the Cullen's looked at me with astonishment. I mumbled out an apology as Alice took my hand once again and pulled me up to her room.


	11. DISCONTINUED

**Sorry, this is not a chapter!**

**I have stopped writing this story.**

**I have major writers block and even when it's passed I probably will never come back to this story.**

**With that said, someone can take my idea and write their own story with it, just please don't copy my story word for word, put your own creative spin to it.**

**DISCONTINUED **


End file.
